


Sweet Dreams ~

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Wet Dream, blowjob, confused kageyama, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: I got this idea from some fan art I saw and love.Kageyama goes home after one practice and wakes up the next day from a very nice dream about a certain redhead. ;)





	Sweet Dreams ~

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from some fan art, I don't know who the artist is but creds to them for the idea. I also don't know if anyone else has done a fic like this, so I hope I'm not accidentally coping someone and I am sorry if I did. Anyways, hope you enjoy! (P.s this is my first fic so please keep that in mind!)

Kageyama was exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

Karasuno had been having a hell week of practice and it'd been hard to go all out each practice because each one just kept getting harder and more tiring. On top of that the temperature's had been extremely high the last few weeks making it even worse. The whole team was hot, tired and irritable from the sweltering heat and yelling coming from Daichi.

So that's why the ravenette was tired physically, but the mentally part was a bit more  _confusing._

It had all really started a few weeks back when the heat waves from summer were first getting bad. Kageyama and a certain red haired boy were in the locker room, changing and showering. They were the last two there because they had stayed later to practice a bit more together while everyone else had already gone home to escape the high temperatures. 

 

"Oi, Hinata, did you do something with my-" but the taller boy was cut short as he turned to see a naked Hinata come out of one of the showers. He blushed furiously, never having seen  _this m_ uch of the other boy before. He tried not to let his eyes stray downwards to the small trail of light orange hair on the redheads navel. 

"Stupid idiot! Where's your towel!" He yelled, turning away quickly. 

"Ah sorry! I forgot ok? Geez," Said the other, not all that fazed. 

"Idiot. Whatever. Just get dressed, I'm going home."

"You're not waiting for me??" Asked the other with a slight pout. They usually walk together. 

"I have stuff to do dumbass! I can't wait for you all day." Replied Kageyama, quickly gathering up his things, the question he had had completely forgotten as he rushed out, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

That was the beginning of it. "It" being Kageyama's  ~~crush~~ ~~~~noticing of Hinata. He just couldn't help it, the way his eyes would travel over to the shorter player as he jumped, his shorts lifting up and revealing silky, pale skin. Or the way Hinata would grin at him after they'd made a good play, with his hair all ruffled and head tilted cutely to the side.

Kageyama's brain was messed up and tired from it all. 

So that's why he was so tired after Friday's practice. He needed a break. 

• • • 

Kageyama had gotten home after walking with Hinata, which has become increasingly more difficult to do what with the whole, ahem, issue he's been having. 

But anyways he made it back alive. He'd eaten dinner, showered then flopped on his bed, passing out almost immediately.

The only thing he thought about before drifting off was a dazzling smile and soft, disheveled orange locks. 

• • • 

_"Kageyama!" Called a cheery voice from the locker room._

_Kageyama, who had been practicing alone turned to see a short red haired boy walking out of the locker room that he recognized all too well._

_"Kageyama-kun! You should take a little break, you look tired!" Said Hinata as he come over the the raven. He smiles and hugs the other's waist in attempt to get him to pay more attention on himself._

_"Oi Baka! What are you doing?" Yelling Kageyama, a blush forming on his cheeks as he dropped the volleyball he had been holding and turned so that he was facing the other._

_"Just hugging you! Does Kageyama not like it?" He said with a frown._

_"N-no- I- it's just weird! Let go!"_

_"Hehe nope!" Giggled the short boy, bringing his arms up to wrap around Kageyama's neck, one of his legs going in between the others slightly._

_By now the raven's whole face was red and his nether regions were stirring from all the contact._

_"W-wha-" He started before being cut off by a nip at his ear from the other._

_"I've seen the way you look at me Baka. I know you like this." Hinata whispered in his ear before sliding down the others body before reaching the hem of his waistband._

_"I like Kageyama too."_

_"H-Hinata.. you-you don't have to-" stuttered Kageyama. This was overwhelming but he didn't necessarily want it to stop._

_"It's okay, I want to do this~" Said Hinata with a small grin before dragging Kageyama's shorts and boxers down with his teeth, letting the ravens manhood free._

_"Ah, so big, so hard because of me." Said the redhead with a smirk as he latched his cute mouth to the head of Kageyama's shaft._

_Kageyama let out a small moan, barely able to think, much less register what was happening. All he knew was that he felt amazing and it was all because of Hinata, the cute redhead. His cute redhead._

_Hinata sucked on the tip, slowly going down farther while stroking what he couldn't reach. His tounge swirled around the cock and poked at the tip, earning moans from the raven as Kageyama buried his hands in Hinata's hair, slightly pushing his downwards onto his cock farther._

_Hinata withdrew for air and grinned._

_"I knew I was good but you sure seem to think I'm an expert."_

_"S-shut up dumbass.." Replied Kageyama without much force, still blushing._

_Hinata just giggled before taking Kageyama as much as he could in one go._

_Kageyama groaned as he felt Hinata's small throat clench against his manhood in the most pleasurable ways._

_"S-shouyou... I-I'm gonna.." he tried to get out before all he heard was a lout buzzing sound before.._

_• • •_

BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ

Kageyama slammed his hand down onto the alarm clock before shooting straight out of bed, gasping and panting as he noticed the very noticeable tent in his pants. In two seconds everything that he just thought he wittnessed in his dream came back to him. Hinata's flushed cheeks, his warm, wet tought, the way he stroked him.. 

"Shit." 

 

 

THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOYED <3

 


End file.
